Forget Me Not
by Yugi16dm
Summary: Seto goes over to Joey's house on a rainy day to return something Joey had forgotten. But does Joey ever receive it?  SxJ Shounen-Ai! R&R!


I will admit, I came up with this story on the spot. I'm sorry I have gone an EXTREMELY long time without posting any stories. Hopefully this story will tell you that I'm not dead. Lol. Anyway, there is a lot of angst in this one do if you're not up for that, then what are you doing reading it?

Anyway, please read, enjoy, and review!

Forget Me Not

**Seto's POV**

I call you as I walk down the dark street, the skies pouring. You answer with a hesitant "Hello?"

It brings me great joy to hear your voice. I can't help but say what I always used to say to you when you answer my calls.

"Kiss me through the phone."

"Run that by me one more time, please?" you say.

I wait a second, and repeat, "Kiss me through the phone." As I continue my way down the damp streets. I turn a corner and face a light blue house. I walk up the steps slowly.

There is a silent pause as you reply, saying "I'm sorry, but that's impossible." You are barely able to say that when you hear a knock on your front door. "Hang on a sec, will ya?" You say into the phone as you hold it towards your ear and answer the door.

Standing in front of you is a man wearing a brown leather suit along with a brown hat. It is me. I take a step in as I take off my hat. "Hi."

You give me a confused look and ask "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get something I forgot."

"What did you forget?"

I take a moment and answer, "I didn't forget anything."

You look at me and say "But you just said you did—"

I regretfully interrupt you and say, "No, it wasn't me who forgot something."

"I'm afraid I don't follow." You say to me with a confused expression on your beautiful face. Just looking at you makes me ache.

"It was you who forgot something." I tell you to appease your confusion. But it only seems to confuse you more.

"What are you talking about? How did you get my number?"

"You gave it to me."

"B-But…" you begin, "I've never seen you in my life." Hearing you say those words made me feel a painful ache in my chest and dizzy feeling in my head.

However, I somehow manage to keep my indifferent composure and say, "You gave it to me."

"How could I give my phone number to someone I've never seen or met before in my life?" A moment passed. "What do you want?"

"I already told you. You forgot something." I repeat, still frustratingly holding back the tears I so desperately want to let fall.

"Okay, I'll bite. What did I forget?"

I look off to the side at the WELCOME TO MY HOME sign hanging next to your door. "Something important, something that means a lot to you."

"What is it?" I can hear the curiosity in your voice.

I keep my eyes on the sign. I remember when we went out together to the store just to look for the perfect Welcome Sign for your door. You had chosen that one after the tenth store.

"You forgot the one thing that makes you happy." I say, looking back at him.

He gave this weird look and said, "You know nothing about me."

Losing my patience, I shout, "I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!" I turn away, for my vision had started to get blurry.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. I'm only here to return what you forgot."

"Then let me have it back and leave."

"I can't, but I'll try." I say, still whispering. I then take a step closer to you. You seem to get defensive.

"What are you doing?"

"You asked me to give it back. I am returning your lost treasure."

"Will you tell me what it is?" You say impatiently.

I shut my eyes tight at the words. "Haven't you figured it out by now?"

"Was I supposed to?"

Trying to repress my feelings, I attempt to talk, but nothing comes out of my mouth as I open it. Nearly at the brink of my emotional breakdown, I am finally able to say, "You forgot…._me_." I regretfully said the last word and even to me it sounded so pained.

"Y-You?" He echoes. He was always so oblivious.

The unshed tears finally make their way onto my cheeks. "Yes, me. And it hurts. It hurts every living second. Why? Because you don't remember the times we shared, you don't remember the happiest days of your life. And it hurts. _It hurts so bad_." I shudder as I cry quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"I wasn't sure if you'd ever remember me. So I came to bring you this." I hold up a small black box for you to take, which you do. "I got it for you. We became best friends, but you lost it one day. That fateful, dreadful day. And you forgot about it, you forgot about me. And it hurts, it makes me sad…because you don't remember it." I take a moment to catch my breath. "Please," I begin. You look at me with a saddened expression. "Please try...try to remember it, try to remember me!" I say desperately. "_please?_"

And that's when I finally broke down into tears. This seems to pull at your heart, for you start crying as well.

"I'm sorry."

"No, please. You gotta remember! Remember my Blue Eyes? Remember Battle City? Come on, Puppy, you gotta remember me!" I grab hold of him and shout in his face as if that would make him remember everything.

But his eyes showed no recognition, nothing.

I back away from him. "Why can't you remember me?"

"I don't know! I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry"

"What did I do? What did I say? What caused this? Did you hate me so much that you erased me from your mind?"

"I-I d-don't know…" You say, your tears shining in the dim moonlight."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you forgot me." You wipe the tears away and look straight into my watery, blue eyes. "My wish now…is that you don't remember me."

You sniff cutely and ask, "Why?"

"Because I can live on without worrying whether I would have hurt you." I answer. "You don't remember me so there is no way I could hurt you. Now I'm going to leave. Forever."

"I'm really sorry."

"I know you are." You jump in surprise as I give you a tight hug and a peck on the cheek. "Bye, Puppy." And with that, I take my walk back down the steps and toward the street.

I stare back at your house from the street. "I will miss you," I whisper, "I will love you. Forever and ever. Goodbye, my love, my Puppy. Please...remember me not."

**Joey's POV**

I close the door slowly and lean against it, sliding down to the floor clutching the small black box still in my hand. I look down at the box and untie the small white ribbon around it.

I wipe my face from the tear streaks and open the box. Inside was a silver chain necklace with a puppy and a dragon charm attached to it. Then, suddenly, a million memories flash before my eyes. "Seto!" I shout in recognition and in horror.

"No!" I yell. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" I get up and open the door to the outside. I run down the steps and to the street. I look both ways but see no one.

"SETO!" I shout. Tears begin falling at full force now. "Seto! Come back! I remember!" I start to sob quietly after I realize you're nowhere nearby.

"I'm too late." I whisper through my sobs. I fall to the ground and stare at the dark, wet pavement. "I'm sorry. I remember you now, but you're gone and I will never _ever_ see you again." My tears fall to the ground.

"I will miss you," I whisper, "I will love you. Forever and ever. Goodbye, my love, my dragon. Please...forget me not."

* * *

Well, that's the end. I hope you liked it and will review for it! Demi out!


End file.
